bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoka Jiro
|romaji= Jirō Kyōka |alias= |birthday= August 1 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 154 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= Purple |eye= Dark Purple |bloodtype= A |quirk= Earphone Jack |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Kyotoku Jiro (Father) Mika Jiro (Mother) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle = Medium Range Support |teams = Team Hagakure |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice = |image gallery= Yes }} |Jirō Kyōka}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a waistcoat over her school uniform, in place of the usual U.A. blazer. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves. Later on, her costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double up as her amplifiers, and she changes her facepaint to two larger chevron-shaped marks. Gallery Chapter 59.png|Kyoka's manga profile. Kyoka Jiro Winter Costume.png|Kyoka’s winter hero costume. Kyoka Jiro Full Body Hero Costume.png|Kyoka's first hero costume. Kyoka_Jiro_movie_profile.png|Kyoka in a formal dress. Kyoka Jiro One's Justice Design.png|Kyoka's design in My Hero One's Justice. Kid Kyoka.png|Kyoka as a child. Personality Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality that is mostly shown to those she finds irritating, like her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands. She can also be quite aggressive, evidenced when she uses the Earphone Jacks her Quirk provides to physically punish people when provoked, or to keep them in line, most notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming up with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organized and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She is a bit self-conscious about her looks as well. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in rock music and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she seemed to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests at first, because she perceived them as completely unrelated to heroism, but thanks to a great presentation during the U.A. School Festival Arc, she was able to outgrow that mindset. Abilities Overall Abilities: While the extent of Kyoka's abilities have yet to be shown, she does utilize the prehensile nature of her Earphone Jack Quirk in whip-like fashion, and use the sound generating effects of her Quirk to shock targets with vibrations, effectively stunning, and sometimes defeat them. *'Swordsmanship': Though she does not directly use a sword in combat, Kyoka has shown to be skilled enough to wield a sword Momo Yaoyorozu had made during the attack on U.S.J, and using it hold her own against members of the League of Villains. Keen Intellect: Despite her unenthusiastic demeanor, Kyoka is quite intelligent, scoring 7th place in the midterms, displaying her skill in academics. She is also quite strategic, as she took advantage of the volatile nature of Denki Kaminari's Quirk to allow the Stun Gun Hero to electrocute multiple villains during the U.S.J. Incident. Musical Talent: Kyoka is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She can play other instruments as well, like drums, but only to a limited extent. Her singing voice is described as "husky, but heavenly". Quirk : Kyoka's Quirk is that she has a pair of headphone jacks hanging from her earlobes. When the jacks are plugged into something, Kyoka can channel the sound of her heartbeat into it in the form of a violent vibration attack. She can stretch her earlobes several meters. This Quirk also allows her to hear minuscule sounds and vibrations from her surroundings. Super Moves * : Using special sound-amplifying items located on her forearms, Kyoka plugs her jacks into those amplifiers and slams them onto the floor, channeling a powerful heartbeat that causes the ground to shatter due to the enhanced vibrations. * : Using the same sound-amplifying items from her Heartbeat Fuzz technique, Kyoka uses her jacks to remove the equipment pieces from her wrists and aim them towards a target, channeling a loud heartbeat that ignores conventional defenses and incapacitates foes. Stats Equipment Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. Stereo Boots: A pair of boots that Kyoka can plug her ear phone jacks into. They amplify her heartbeat and can direct the vibrations in a certain direction. Headphones: A device that presumably compliments her jacks' ability to pick up sound vibrations. Battles & Events Relatives Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the manga, Kyoka was virtually unchanged from her original design, albeit her hair lacked its signature streaks. *Kyoka's surname contains the kanji for and , and her first name contains , and . * Accoding to Kyoka's Volume 3 profile: ** Her favorite thing is rock. ** Kyoka may have been the first My Hero Academia character Kohei Horikoshi came up with. He was inspired to make a character that could plug their ears into objects while listening to music on his earphones during a trip back home. *Kyoka's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Kyoka ranked 16th in the First Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 7th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 22nd in the Third Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 21st in the Fourth Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 12th in the Fifth Popularity Poll. *Kyoka's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 12 in Class 1-A **Ranked 17th in the Quirk Apprehension Test **Ranked 7th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Kyoka's hair streaks are drawn similarly to the waves of an EKG, a possible reference to how she uses her earphone jacks to amplify her heartbeat. *Kyoka is so far the only student in Class 1-A whose hero name is the exact same as her Quirk (Earphone Jack). *Kyoka and Denki Kaminari share the same Costume designer. Quotes *(To Koji Koda about using his Quirk to combat Present Mic) "If you do this, we just might win. But there's no time to hesitate, so do it now! You wanna be a hero, don't you?! Then let's pass this test." References Site Navigation de:Kyoka Jiro es:Kyoka Jiro fr:Kyoka Jiro it:Kyoka Jiro pl:Kyoka Jiro ru:Кьека Джиро Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Jiro Family Category:Musicians Category:Hero Interns Category:Gang Orca's Agency Employees Category:Death Arms' Agency Employees